


The Ballad of Erwin and Levi

by imawarlock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Drinking, M/M, bar singer erwin, unwitting patron Levi ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawarlock/pseuds/imawarlock
Summary: It was because of what Petra had said: Erwin was really, really good at singing. Not only that, Levi thought, but he could play guitar pretty well too, and the way in which he did both at once made it look far easier than Levi actually knew it to be. His voice, which had been deep and smooth while he’d been speaking, was even moreso now, sounding so multi-layered and rich that it was indeed as if he’d been professionally trained.Hell, for all Levi knew he actually fucking had been or something, but at that point it didn’t matter. Whether or not he had taken singing classes before or just happened to be incredibly talented wasn’t the issue, not when he seemed to reach the crescendo of the song, anyway, and Levi felt himself get goosebumps.





	The Ballad of Erwin and Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired after we finally got to hear Erwin's singing voice last week ;)
> 
> I tagged this with drinking for a warning, but just to elaborate in case that bothers anyone they are drinking before they have sex.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Levi said when he got out of the car, his tone laced with disgust when he saw the poor excuse for a bar that his so-called friends had brought him to.

He was out of town visiting them for the weekend, taking a break from his studying and university classes after he’d been invited over by Petra, Gunther, and Erd, and their suggestion that they meet Petra’s partner Hange at a local bar they worked at was  _ not  _ met with aversion — at least until they got to the place, anyway.

In simple terms, the establishment was a dive bar, a small, beat down building that could only be described as a shack. It looked fucking dirty, Levi thought with a cringe, and had scummy windows, and he knew this couldn’t be the type of place where decent individuals went out to drink. Instead, he was pretty sure it would be full of creeps and people like his weird, borderline criminal Uncle Kenny, along with thick clouds of cigarette smoke, stale beer, and a dusty jukebox in the corner that probably didn’t even work — all things that Levi really,  _ really  _ did not want to have to deal with on his one night out with his friends. 

Naturally, though, Petra wasn’t having it when he tried to refuse to go in. Rather than let him off the hook, she huffed and shook her head and gave him crap about ‘giving it a chance’ and the fact that ‘she’d promised Hange’ in her usual well-meaning-but-overbearing way that made it  _ impossible  _ for Levi to not follow her, a preemptive scowl on his face as reluctantly dragged himself towards the door while Gunther and Erd followed behind with matching grins. As they did so, he saw an ominous looking sign hanging in the window that caused him to nearly groan out loud and stop in his tracks, thinking to himself while he read ‘LIVE MUSIC TONIGHT AT 10’ that this was going to be even fucking worse than he’d already thought. 

_ Great. _ He grumbled to himself. Not only was he being forced to drink at some shitty bar where the atmosphere would more than likely be dark and musty, but he was going to have to drink at one with live music, with some guy probably playing an untuned guitar and singing in an offkey rambling voice to a gaggle of disinterested patrons. Just the thought of sitting through that was almost enough to make him fucking cringe, he knew, as was the inside of the bar once he saw it, the interior  _ immediately  _ appearing to be just as dreary and awful as he had imagined it to be.

The entire place looked like a cave made out of dark wood paneling, in fact, as brown was nearly the only color he could make out with the exception of a few dusty red rugs and golden light fixtures — half of which did not work — that were surprisingly ornate, the sight of them making Levi feel like he was trapped in some kind of house that had fallen into disrepair, probably the kind that had been owned by rich people and that was now haunted. The dim lighting just made it all worse, of course, because it cast such a dreary pallor over everything and there were shadows all over, and as a result, the place felt more cramped and dingy than it actually already was, the overall impression of it too causing Levi to  _ immediately  _ wish that he could turn around and run.

It was probably miracle that he didn’t, he thought, but he wouldn’t have been able to because of the near bruising grip that Petra now had on his arm. She’d started dragging him towards the bar before he’d even had another chance to protest, in fact, presumably to where Hange was working that night, and he could only hope for her sake that they weren’t as awful as their place of employment was turning out to be.

“Hello!” They said though, greeting Levi with an overly enthusiastic handshake and an overly dramatic tone of voice. Brown eyes peered at him from behind glasses smeared with who knew what, and their hair — which looked like it hadn’t been washed for several days — appeared to be tied up in a messy ponytail. “I’m Hange. Welcome to my bar! I just opened it not too long ago, so what do you think?!”

“Uh.” Levi uttered, feeling taken aback for a moment because _ fuck _ , Petra hadn’t told him that their partner  _ owned  _ the bar he’d just been actively shitting on, and because he’d spent the past few minutes pondering how awful it was instead of trying to find something positive about it, he wasn’t exactly sure of what to say. 

Beside him, Petra seemed to sense that, though, because she squeezed the arm she was still holding and dug her fingers into Levi’s skin abruptly, a clear warning that got his attention and that let him know that he’d better not say anything else that was fucking rude. 

“It’s….uh, not bad.” He managed after a second, forcing the words out and all but jerking his arm out of Petra’s grip.

“I’m glad to hear it!” Was Hange’s response, spoken as they stretched out their arms, slapped their hands down on the bartop, and grinned wolfishly at him, thankfully with no indication that they knew what Levi was actually thinking. “And it’s good to meet you, Levi. Petra talks about you a lot. Since you’re one of her friends, all the alcohol tonight is on the house. Do you want a shot?”

Again, Levi found himself almost caught off guard at Hange’s excited brusqueness, their suggestion seeming to come out of the blue despite the fact that, well….drinking was, of course, what they were there for, but up until that point Levi had thought he might start out with a cocktail first, or maybe even a beer or two before he started downing shots like some kind of party animal. That wasn’t really who he was even if he  _ did  _ enjoy getting shit-faced from time to time, but whatever, after thinking about it for a moment he decided to go for it, as he was probably going to need a lot of liquor anyway to make it through the night at this place.

“Fine.” He said, shrugging as his friends snorted beside him and took a seat at the bar.

Levi did the same and watched Petra as she gazed fondly at Hange while they clapped their hands and then went for the fucking  _ Jägermeister  _ of all things, their selection of liquor causing Levi to have second thoughts about the night of drinking that he’d — perhaps foolishly — just volunteered himself for. Worried that Petra would kill him in his sleep if he changed his mind, though, Levi bit his tongue and decided to just grin and bear it, all four of them downing the shot after Levi mumbled a lackluster ‘cheers’ and  _ hoped  _ as he drank that the glass wasn’t as dirty as the rest of this place seemed to be. The worry only stayed in his head for a second, however, before thoughts of how  _ awful  _ the Jägermeister he’d just had was replaced it instead, the awful aftertaste reminding him of so much of cough syrup and burned crayons that he immediately asked for a Jack and Coke to wash it down with.

Whiskey was something that he could handle better, he knew — even  _ if  _ he really preferred fruity cocktails with vodka, though, which were probably not fucking served there — and so he gave up thoughts of a nice appletini in favor of something more basic, settling down in his seat in preparation for a few hours of conversation and drinking with his friends. Although he still wished that he was in another bar, of course, he’d accepted by then that they would be staying there, and he tried to make the best of it by joining in when Gunther and Erd teased Petra, or listening incredulously to the weird stories Hange told them in between customers. 

They were odd, he thought, but not so bad even if they ran a shitty bar, and after an hour Levi had even started to almost feel like he was enjoying himself — right up until he was reminded of the live music scheduled for that night, anyway, by Hange, who had to leave the bar for a moment to go let the performer inside the back door 

_ “Shit.” _ He all but groaned, glancing towards the tiny stage in the corner where the musician would presumably play, finding that the only consolation prize he had for having to sit through this shit was the fact that Gunther and Erd didn't look too thrilled about it either. 

“This is gonna suck.” Erd sighed, swatting Petra’s hand away when she immediately reached to pinch him on the arm. “Come on. Have you ever heard a good live show at a bar like this? Hange’s great, but obviously they can’t afford Stevie Nicks.”

Snorting at that, Levi nursed his drink — he was on his second by then, and felt ever so  _ slightly  _ buzzed — and kept an eye on the stage, wondering if the performance would end up being so terrible that it was actually entertaining. If it was, he thought, then it would probably be easier to deal with, but whatever his expectations for the show were, they were all immediately turned upside down when the guy who would be singing walked into the fucking room. 

_ Oh, fuck.  _ Levi swore internally right away, his mind unable to help the exclamation because in basic terms, he was surprised to see that the man did not look  _ anything  _ at all like he had expected. 

No, he thought, he was pretty much the complete opposite of that, in fact, nothing like the old, grizzled and half drunk man in cowboy boots he’d imagined would be playing that night. Instead, he was young, baby-faced and tall with blonde hair and a drool worthy shoulder-to-waist ratio that Levi noticed right away, his long legs and blue eyes catching his attention too because….well, because he was  _ hot as fuck _ if Levi was being perfectly honest with himself.  

Considering that no one else could hear him think that, Levi had no problem taking in every inch of the guy as he walked onto the stage with a guitar case in one hand, trying not to stare obviously, at least, so that he wouldn’t get shit for it from his friends sitting all around him. Unfortunately, though, it did not work and Petra was the first to notice that he kept glancing towards him instead of keeping up with their conversation, her foot suddenly connecting with Levi’s shin underneath the bar top so that she could get his attention and give him a sly smile.  

“Still think the music will be bad?” She teased, a comment that no one else thankfully heard, but which still caused Levi to glare at her and then pointedly turn away from the stage.

“Fuck off.” He muttered, downing the rest of his drink in an effort to hide the embarrassed flush that spread across his cheeks before signalling Hange for another round.

That one he ended up nursing for a while at first, because although Petra’s playful ribbing had made him squirm, it did remind him that the show would probably still be shit. After all, just because the guy was breathtakingly cute to him — a fact which Levi became more and more aware of over the next few minutes, as he almost couldn’t stop himself from stealing glances at him — did not mean that he was a good singer, or that he could play guitar, or that he could do both at the same time without causing Levi to feel so much secondhand embarrassment just from listening to him that he’d need another 5 shots of Jägermeister to deal with it. 

No, he thought, all it would mean was that he was a handsome man who was apparently too stupid to realize that he couldn’t sing, which would do a lot to make Levi no longer feel attracted to him. He didn’t like people like that, or guys who were so full of themselves that they thought they could do everything either, and he almost cringed when he wondered if Hange’s singer was doing this because he really, truly believed that people wanted to hear his voice. Surely he wasn’t, he told himself, because he was playing at a fucking dive bar in the middle of a small college town, but just like they had been before, all of Levi’s negative expectations were turned upside down as soon at the guy finished setting up and opened his mouth. 

“Hello.” He said, uttering the greeting into the microphone a bit quietly. After he did so, he paused for a few seconds, Levi saw, to look around the bar as if to get a sense of who he’d be playing too, and then smiled, his gaze darting over Levi and his friends quickly before he continued. “I’m Erwin Smith. Thank you all for listening to me. I hope I'm not  _ too _ awful tonight.”

Immediately, his comment earned a low laugh from the crowd. Levi found himself raising an eyebrow too, and Petra smiled behind her drink in response. Choosing to ignore her, Levi watched the guy — _Erwin_ , he thought, with a bit of a _ridiculous_ flutter in his stomach — pause again to tune some of the strings on his guitar, clearing his throat a moment later before he continued. 

“Before I start, I’d like to give a special shoutout to the owner for letting me play here. I’m in college and I have to buy my textbooks this week, so otherwise I wouldn't be able to afford to eat.”

Another round of chuckles sounded out from around him. Clearly, Levi thought, the guy was charming, and he didn't seem to be giving off any kind of assholish overbearing aura either. On the other hand, though, he _seemed_ to show no signs of nervousness, either, speaking in a non-wavering voice and keeping his expression somewhat unreadable, but still friendly. For all Levi knew, his humble routine was nothing more than an act — he was a performer after all, at least _supposedly_ — and he actually _was_ a jerk, or maybe not even a broke college student at all. Maybe he was just saying that to garner more tips or something, or to make people feel sympathy for him in the hopes that he would get more work. 

At that point, Levi’s speculations represented nothing more than an attempt to keep him from having to admit to himself that this might not be as awful as he’d originally thought, as they had began to sound more and more desperate even to his own ears. Hange confirmed that he was trying to lie to himself again a second later, too, when they told Levi and the others that Erwin was actually a friend of theirs and that they’d met in class. Hange was getting their doctorate, apparently, while Erwin was a graduate student, and he was a  _ smart, kind, and hardworking  _ guy who had just so happened to also have a  _ really nice _ singing voice. 

If Levi didn’t know better, he might have suspected that Petra had somehow communicated to Hange that Levi had been checking him out or something because of how their description of Erwin sounded like a sales pitch, but Petra didn’t even seem to be paying attention to the conversation when Hange spoke. Instead, she was watching Erwin expectantly as he continued to tune his guitar, his brows drawn in such a harsh way that it  _ clearly  _ indicated a sharp, albeit serious looking, focus.

It was then, despite his remaining reluctance, that Levi finally realized he might be in trouble. For some reason, the look in Erwin’s eyes made him completely sure that what Hange had said about him was right, that he  _ was  _ intelligent, that he wasn’t an asshole and he wasn’t doing this for attention or whatever, and that there was a lot more depth to him than what his classic good looks suggested. Suddenly, Levi thought, he found himself wondering what Erwin was studying. How old was he, exactly? Was singing at bars his only hobby, or did he have other ones? What did he do after he finished his set; would he stick around the bar, or just leave?

That last question was one that would prove to be impossible for Levi to get rid of for the rest of the night, unfortunately, as although he chided himself for the reason that he was thinking it — he was thinking about talking to Erwin somehow — he couldn’t help it, as he’d somehow started developing a crush on a guy who he barely even knew anything about in the span of less than 15 minutes. It was ridiculous, his conscience tried to tell him; he was acting like a fucking  _ idiot.  _ Was there anything wrong with looking, though? Yes, he thought, if it made him embarrass himself which was what he was just a step away from doing, a fact that ceased to factor into Levi’s resolve or matter to him in any way whatsoever from the exact moment that Erwin Smith opened his mouth and finally started singing. 

_ Fuck. _ Levi thought, unable to keep his eyes from widening.  _ Fuck, fuck _ —

“Wow.” Petra murmured beside him, echoing exactly what Levi was thinking in actual coherent terms. “He’s really good. He sounds like a professional.”

_ Yeah.  _ Was Levi’s response, not spoken aloud but only thought of in his mind, as although he wasn’t exactly sure whether or not he was  _ truly  _ speechless, he was far too distracted by what Erwin was doing on stage to come up with any sort of coherent comment.

Obviously, it was because of what Petra had said: Erwin was really,  _ really  _ good at singing. Not only that, Levi thought, but he could play guitar pretty well too, and the way in which he did both at once made it look far easier than Levi actually knew it to be. His voice, which had been deep and smooth while he’d been speaking, was even moreso now, sounding so multi-layered and rich that it was indeed as if he’d been professionally trained. Hell, for all Levi knew he actually fucking had been or something, but at that point it didn’t matter. Whether or not he had taken singing classes before or just happened to be incredibly talented wasn’t the issue, not when he seemed to reach the crescendo of the song, anyway, and Levi felt himself get goosebumps. 

His damned face flushed hot too, he realized, and he shivered as if some kind of chill had suddenly run up his spine, the feeling he had similar to it except for the fact that he wasn’t actually cold. Instead, he thought, he was the opposite, somehow hot and tingly all over as if was….well, as if he was  _ turned on _ or something. Thankfully, it actually wasn’t  _ quite  _ that bad because he didn’t have an embarrassing erection stiffening between his legs or anything like that, but his heart was racing in his chest as if he was excited, his breath nearly taken away too by just how much Erwin’s presence on stage was affecting him.

Of course, Levi knew, it wasn’t  _ only  _ because of his singing. No, he thought, it was because of everything  _ else  _ that he had learned about him so far too, like his good, clean looks and apparent intelligence, and the sure but gentle and  _ quiet  _ demeanor he seemed to have about him. It was all extremely attractive to Levi in the strongest of ways, and although he knew that it was probably stupid because he’d only first seen Erwin not even thirty minutes ago, he was already too far gone to care, too lost in the moment and in the music to chide himself over the fact that he’d somehow developed a crush on a man who he technically had never even spoken with in less than an hour.

That’s what it was, of course, even if it was embarrassing for him to admit: a crush. An intense one too, he thought, that hit him so hard it was like he’d been run over by a fucking bus or something, and that was destined to only get worse as the night and Erwin’s show wore on —  _ especially  _ once he happened to make eye contact with Levi in the audience. 

It happened at the start of his third song, a very slow, simple one that had Levi so captivated he was actually startled when Gunther suddenly elbowed him in the side because he needed to go to the bathroom, something that he couldn’t do without Levi scooting his chair out of the way because of how cramped the bar was. Immediately upon moving for him, Levi felt a small surge of guilt from the realization that he’d all but been ignoring his friends for the past while, unable to keep up with the conversation and drinking because of the fact that he could barely stand to tear his eyes away from where Erwin was strumming his guitar.

Thankfully, though, all three of them seemed to still be having a fun time without Levi’s input into whatever it was that they were talking about, which was good, because not even a second later after Gunther had left and Levi looked back up towards the stage, he saw that Erwin’s eyes were sweeping over the crowd, idly taking his audience in while he sang in a way that made Levi go still in his seat. Swallowing, he felt his heart pound on his chest once Erwin’s gaze shifted over the table that he and his friends were seated at,  _ swearing  _ that it then actually stopped fucking beating a moment later when he suddenly found Erwin’s sharp eyes returning to focus on just  _ him _ . 

Erwin moved them back to stare then, Levi thought, as if he hadn’t been taking in anything in particular by looking out at the crowd until he’d noticed Levi and something about him caught his attention. Whatever it was, it must have been distracting enough for Erwin to feel the need to let his gaze linger on him for a few seconds, his blue eyes taking in Levi’s face and chest quickly before they then made  _ direct  _ contact with Levi’s grey ones and stayed there for a few moments. Then, after they shared a glance that left nervous butterflies flying about in Levi’s stomach, Erwin abruptly shot him an obvious, playful, and charmingly  _ bold  _ gesture that left no remaining doubts in his mind whatsoever that Erwin had definitely noticed him somehow: he winked. 

Not only did he wink, Levi thought, but he very clearly winked at  _ him,  _ his mouth forming into a smile too as he continued to sing and play guitar before he finally looked away. Feeling like a deer caught in fucking headlights or something, Levi felt his face go red too, his cheeks burning so hot that it was probably a miracle there wasn’t steam coming off of them. Naturally, a small part of that was embarrassment, as his first reaction to possibly becoming an object of attention in a bar full of patrons was not high up on his to do list. Luckily for him, though, no one really seemed to notice — including his friends, who weren’t watching anymore — and so he was spared the teasing, finding that after he had a second to think about it that he didn’t really fucking give a shit anyway. 

Instead, he was too overwhelmed because of the fact that Erwin had noticed him for some reason, that he had caught Erwin’s attention enough for him to look Levi over with as much obvious focus as he could manage while still singing,  _ acknowledging  _ the fact that they’d spent a few seconds staring at each other with a friendly gesture that showed he didn’t actually mind at all. Why had Erwin paused his sweep of the crowd to look at him in the first place, though? What about Levi had made him stop and give him more than just a cursory glance?

He didn’t know, of course, but the fact that Erwin had not done that with anyone else in the bar left him feeling excited in a way that he couldn’t help, because there were only so many reasons that Levi could think of for him to do something like that — the most thrilling one being that Erwin had somehow sensed him watching and actually liked it and wanted him to know in one of the only ways that he could while he was singing on stage. Levi wasn’t exactly sure if it constituted flirting right then, but even just the thought was enough to make his heart skip a beat or two, curiosity, anticipation and….well,  _ desire  _ surging through him all at once. 

He wanted to meet Erwin for sure, he thought then, to talk to him or something, wondering if it would be possible because of the lingering glance that they’d shared. He was cute and his singing voice made Levi melt — he could admit it now with no hesitation — and he wanted to hear what Erwin might say, and again, he wondered, was Erwin going to leave after his show or would he stick around? Would it be creepy if Levi stayed there also in the hopes that he would be able to approach him? He wasn’t sure, but he at least became more certain of the fact that there was definitely  _ something  _ about him that Erwin found interesting, at least, because as the night wore on, he continued to steal glances in Levi’s direction during every single song he played after that. 

He kept finding him in the crowd, Levi noticed, and letting his gaze linger over him for a few seconds before they would make eye contact and he’d look away again, the expression on his face usually rather blank because he was singing but somehow still soft, warmth from his velvety voice and a subtle inquisitiveness coming from his eyes that nearly had the effect of causing Levi to squirm. It wasn’t because he was uncomfortable or anything like that, though, as he certainly was not, but because he was quickly growing impatient for the show to end, or to at least find out what was going to happen one way or the other as a result of their frequent eye contact. 

It didn’t help when his friends soon departed from the bar either, Levi thought, one another song had passed and Petra whispered something into Hange’s ear while looking at him, abruptly herding Gunther and Erd out of their seats too before tapping him on the shoulder.  

“Levi.” She said, smiling at him when he managed to drag his gaze away from the stage. “Gunther is sober so he’s going to drive us home. I told Hange to call you a cab when you’re ready to leave later,  _ if _ you need it.”

Almost feeling like he was in some sort of daze at that point, Levi looked at her and then just nodded after he processed her words, thinking in the back of his mind that it was obvious she sensed what was going on and that he wasn’t ready to leave right then, feeling thankful, too, that she had actually refrained from fucking teasing him about it for once in her life. Although he still felt a little bad at how he’d basically clocked out from visiting with them that night, he told himself that he would deal with that later, and instead focused on how their disappearance now left him with no other distractions from Erwin whatsoever. 

It was a good thing, too, because the next time Erwin met his eye he found himself biting his lip and lowering his lids, giving him a decidedly heated glance that he hadn’t even been able to help. He’d done it before thinking about it too, really, because the booze he’d had was probably giving him courage — he was tipsy, although he hadn’t ordered another drink since he’d finished the one he’d had at the start of Erwin’s show — the emboldened feeling he got from it only growing when he  _ swore  _ that Erwin blushed after he’d quickly averted his eyes in response and looked away.

Sure, he thought, it was hard to actually tell in the bar because of how shitty the lighting was, of course, but he couldn’t stop himself from hoping that Erwin  _ had  _ turned red, and from speculating with a growing excitement that there was something passing between them each time they looked at each other and that Erwin could feel it too. Anxiously waiting in his seat for the show to end, Levi’s bravery died down a bit when it finally did, as after giving another round of ‘thank yous’ to the crowd and receiving their applause, it seemed like half an hour before Erwin reappeared in the bar again after he had snuck backstage. 

By then, Levi was having second thoughts about whatever had happened and was even starting to wonder if he’d just fucking imagined everything, finding himself minutes away from giving up and telling himself that Erwin had not been looking at him with interest after all. Maybe he’d actually been fucking winking at someone behind Levi, he thought,  _ despite  _ the fact that he was seated in a corner with his back to the wall at the bar, as it would just be his luck to humiliate himself like that. Maybe he’d been looking at Levi because there was something horrible on his face or something instead too, something that he found so funny that he’d barely been able to glance away because it made Levi appear stupid.

If that was the case though, he tried to tell himself, then one of his friends would have told him so, right? He hoped they would, but it didn’t seem like Erwin was going to come out, and Levi knew he hadn’t left because Hange had mentioned to them before that they kept the exit door in the back locked. They would have to let him out if he wanted to go that way, Levi knew, which made him wonder if Erwin was actually avoiding him or something because he hadn’t left through the front either, but thankfully, just before he was about to give up,  _ just before  _ he was about to go outside and call himself a cab on his own because he couldn’t  _ stand  _ for anyone else to look at him when he felt like he’d been such a fucking fool, he saw a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye and then the shape of a man appeared, and the next thing he knew Erwin was walking around from backstage, seating himself at the bar for a drink a few spaces down from where Levi was after giving him a quick cursory glance of acknowledgment.

For a second, Levi froze, staring because he was so surprised that Erwin had actually come back. He'd almost convinced himself that he wouldn't, after all, but now he had, and not only that, he'd sat down not far away from Levi too, something that he was almost trying to play off as not on purpose as he took a moment to idly look around the bar. Then, though, before Levi could glance away, Erwin met his eyes again, this time for a few seconds while giving him a small smile. 

It was more reserved, Levi thought, than the one he'd offered after he'd winked at him during the show, a slightly uncertain air to the way that he was watching him now that Levi might be tempted to even call  _ shy _ . It was that realization which helped Levi to suddenly find his voice, to get over how he'd been momentarily taken aback so that he could swallow and fucking say something because Erwin was  _ clearly _ hinting that he wanted him to.

“Hey.” Levi forced out then, swallowing the sensation of nerves in favor of catching Erwin’s eye again. 

Thankfully — and predictably enough to probably anyone else — it wasn't hard, because as soon as he spoke Erwin was turning his head all the way to look in Levi's direction, a friendly smile already set on his face before he even managed to make eye contact again. It was then that Levi noticed he'd changed his clothes from what he'd been wearing on stage to something more comfortable, and that his hair was a bit damp too, combed back neatly with the exception of a few errant strands that had fallen into his eyes as it began to dry. Had he taken a shower, or something? Did Hange have a fucking shower in the back of their bar? They must have one installed, Levi thought, because it was the only thing he could think of to explain why Erwin looked even more fresh than he had before the show, and that also provided a convenient explanation for what had taken him so long to reappear after it was over. 

Either way, Levi supposed, it actually didn't fucking matter at all except for the fact that Erwin looked so fucking stunning up close that Levi thought he might die immediately, handsome and tall and somehow well put together even if he was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans. He was so striking, in fact, with his clear blue eyes that Levi felt himself flush again almost right away when Erwin fixed his gaze on him, swearing inwardly at himself just as quickly because he was already beginning to act like some kind of idiot.

“Hello.” Erwin said though, seeming to not even notice as he fully focused on Levi like he had during the show.

“Uh.” Was all Levi could blurt out for a moment after that, taking a second to get his racing thoughts in order so that he could continue to speak. “Your show was...uh, I mean. It wasn’t bad.”

“It wasn’t bad? That’s probably the best compliment I’ve gotten in ages.” Erwin responded, laughing in such a way that Levi did not even have time to wonder if he’d somehow offended him with his shitty brand of praise. 

Seeking to correct it anyway, he swallowed and shifted in his seat, scowling at himself as he shook his head and then let out a semi-frustrated curse.

“Fuck. I meant it was good. It's just….usually in shitty bars like this the talented isn’t actually fucking talented, you know?”

“Yes, I know what you mean, and thank you. This is the first time I’ve done something like this in several years, so I’m glad I didn’t hurt your ears or ruin your night.”

“You didn’t.” Levi said before he could help himself, feeling a warmth spring up inside his chest when Erwin smiled at him again — this time wider. “You should consider doing that shit more often.”

“Well, I’ll probably have to if I want to stay in college.”

_ Oh, yeah.  _ Levi thought, remembering then what Erwin had said about needing the extra money at the start of his show and sympathizing, of course, because he was also in school and knew how expensive it could be. “Yeah. I know what you mean. I feel like I’m being fucking robbed when I go to the bookstore.”

“Yes.” Erwin replied, laughing again at that, this time quietly before he paused. Letting his eyes take Levi in once more, he appeared to be thinking for a second, seemingly coming to some sort of decision a moment later when he suddenly smiled warmly at him and reached out with his hand. “Ah….I’m not sure if you caught my name or not earlier, but I’m Erwin.”

“....Levi.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Levi.”

“Yeah. You too.”

After that quick exchange where they shook hands, Levi and Erwin were both silent for another few seconds, the two of them watching each other while Levi soaked in the warmth of Erwin’s palm and the endearing way in which he had re-introduced himself. Obviously, he thought, this was going well so far even if they’d barely actually started talking yet, and he felt far more relaxed than he had when Erwin had first sat down, at ease and a little confident, even, as he was  _ pretty  _ sure that he was thinking some of the same things too. 

The way he was still smiling so gently at him said enough, Levi thought, but it was the brightness of his eyes that told him that too, and the spark behind them that almost seemed like mirth, the realization of which clearly indicated that at the very least, Erwin wasn’t  _ not  _ enjoying himself or anything like that by then. Deciding that it would be stupid for him to not take any kind of chances because of that — and also because his heart hadn’t stopped fluttering for a single second since Erwin had started talking to him — Levi sat up straight in his chair, opening his mouth and closing it again before he finally forced himself to speak. 

“Uh….can I buy you a drink, or— 

“Actually,” Erwin said then, interrupting him but thankfully continuing before Levi could become concerned about it. “I get free drinks here because I performed. I’d like to buy you one, though, if you’ll let me.”

“Okay.” Levi answered right away, nodding and not even bothering to care that he’d probably seemed overeager or something like that. 

Normally he might have, he knew, and would more than likely have ended up scowling and flustered at the thought of even being close to exhibiting this much transparency about his emotions, but there was something about Erwin that made him feel like he didn’t have to, that he was kind and understanding and wouldn’t hold it against Levi if he accidentally made a fucking fool of himself that night. That was what he was concerned about, of course, but right then he wasn’t worried at all, enough so that he only waited another second before he slid from his seat and into the one next to where Erwin was sitting, an excited jolt coursing through him suddenly as Erwin just smiled again — warmly, he thought — and waved over at Hange. 

“What would you like?” He asked Levi too, his cheeks, again, actually looking a little pink just like he had imagined they were while he’d bit his lip coyly during Erwin’s performance. 

Wondering what would happen if he did it again, Levi did not hesitate in repeating the motion this time, pausing and pretending to think for a moment and then feeling enlivened when Erwin noticeably looked at his mouth again. He did it clearly, Levi thought, and even let his eyes linger there for a second before he abruptly averted them like he’d been caught or something, his cheekbones definitely glowing with a light flush this time too in response. Feeling a thrill at the realization, Levi almost couldn’t help what he said next, the answer to Erwin’s question coming out of his mouth at the thought that this could actually end up being….well,  _ fun _ .

“How about a shot?” He asked, coyly raising an eyebrow when Erwin glanced back over at him sharply.

“A shot?” He responded, laughing a bit before his expression turned more thoughtful a second later, his eyes focusing closely on Levi’s face too as if he had all of a sudden just realized that he was actually being serious. “A shot of what?”

“Jäger?”

“Jäger? As in Jägermeister?”

“Yeah. Jägermeister.”

“Ah….alright.” Erwin said, appearing to consider it for just a brief second before he gave a lighthearted snort and agreed. He smiled too, Levi saw, in an amused,  _ knowing  _ way that seemed to suggest he could tell exactly what it was that he was thinking about, and as if to show him that he was fine with it and could play along as well, Erwin then raised his own brows playfully, fixing him with a positively  _ mischievous  _ look before he spoke again. “How about two?”

_ “Two?”  _

“Yes, two.”

In response to that, Levi grimaced, unable to keep the expression off his face at the thought. One he was fine with, he knew, even if the stuff did taste like shit, but taking another one immediately after that would definitely be rough. Not that he couldn’t handle it or anything, though, because he was sure that he could, but….well, it probably didn’t actually matter either way, as  _ he  _ had been the one to start this, and he couldn’t back down from Erwin’s challenge when he had taken up Levi’s without skipping a beat. Even if he could, he thought, he wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted to anyway, as it made his heart race and his mouth go dry in the best way possible to realize that Erwin was  _ clearly  _ willing to let loose and not hold back too.

“Fuck it.” Levi said then, shrugging and throwing his arm over the back of his chair. “Fine. I’ll take two.”

“Hange! Would you be so kind as to pour us two shots of Jäger, each?” Erwin immediately said, smiling widely and looking absolutely delighted as Hange walked up to them with the bottle.

Predictably enough — even though Levi had only known them for a few hours, he already had a healthy suspicion that they reveled in chaos — Hange wasted no time in offering them the shots with a wild grin, filling all four of the glasses up to the brim with the dark, cringe inducing liquid. Already Levi was dreading the taste, he thought, and he wished once again that he had an appletini to chase it with, but whatever. Erwin had grabbed his first one right away and was looking at him expectantly now, and there was no way in hell that he was going to back down when he had such a good feeling about this. Scowling preemptively, though, Levi picked up his first shot carefully and then glared a little at Erwin when he abruptly laughed, clearly picking up on Levi’s hesitance and for some reason finding it to be amusing. 

“Shots were your idea.” He murmured too, his comment causing Levi to huff.

“Yeah, whatever. I know. Let’s just do it.” He said in response, the momentary dread for how much this was going to burn his throat leaving him for a second in favor of something good, a buoyant, warm feeling going through him as Erwin lifted up his shot glass and smiled at him softly.

“Alright.” He said, waiting until Levi had done the same and they clinked their glasses together. When they did so, he realized with a jolt somewhere below, their fingers brushed in just the slightest. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Levi mumbled, frowning deeply at his shot of Jägermeister before he closed his eyes, brought it to his lips, and swallowed the entire thing in one big gulp, resisting the urge to make a face at how awful it tasted in favor of repeating the gesture with his second one.

Erwin did the same, of course, and then seemed entirely unaffected by what he had just drank, his face remaining calm and composed as if he had just simply taken a few sips of water. It was ridiculous, Levi thought immediately, because how could he just be so effortlessly  _ cool  _ like that? Levi didn’t know, but what he did know was that even more ridiculous than Erwin’s apparently strong will was the fact that Levi was pretty sure he’d climb up into his lap right there if Erwin asked him to, the thought entering his head and causing him to lick his lips and forget all about the awful taste of the Jäger in his mouth.

“Hey.” He said teasingly then, raising an eyebrow like he had done before and carefully leaning a little closer. “You aren’t a lightweight, are you?”

“No.” Erwin replied, a smile growing upon his face as his eyes lowered to take in Levi’s mouth again. He did it slower this time, more blatantly, Levi thought, or at least without the alarm he’d exhibited before at being caught, and it provided him with more encouragement, causing him to feel another lurch of excitement too that had him practically vibrating in his seat.

“I’m not either.”

“So does that mean we’re going to be taking more shots?”

“I dunno. We’ll see how I feel in about 30 minutes.”

Erwin laughed again at that — in the almost too loud, too abrupt way that Levi had noticed he did so by then, the sound of it causing him to feel warm and charmed inside all the same — and then paused for another moment afterward, idly shifting in his seat before continuing. “Well, in the meantime, then, can I ask you a few questions?”

“Questions?” Levi repeated, raising his eyebrows. 

“Yes.”

“About what?”

“About yourself.”

“Oh.” Levi uttered, another fluttery sensation going through him at that. He eyed Erwin closely afterward while he went silent for a second, almost having to bite back a smile of his own at the implications of what Erwin had said: he was interested in Levi for sure, and wanted to know more about him. “Okay.”

“So it’s alright, then?” Erwin asked, his tone questioning as if he just wanted to make sure before he started.

Snorting, Levi couldn’t help but find the thought that it  _ wouldn’t  _ be alright for Erwin to ask him questions to be ridiculous. It was a good thing, of course, that made him feel endeared toward him, and really, Levi could only think of one real, easily resolved condition to Erwin’s request that he couldn’t help but propose. “Yeah. As long as I get to ask you some questions too.”

“Of course.” Erwin replied, his smile warming again. 

“So who goes first?”

With his eyes all but sparkling, Erwin shifted in his chair and volunteered himself. “I will.”

“Okay. Shoot.”

“Do you come here often?” 

At that, Levi very nearly had the urge to spit out the drink he’d been given to sip on, finding himself making an incredulous face at Erwin, who had very obviously asked the cheesiest question he could in an overly exaggerated low voice. He’d raised his eyebrow too and was clearly teasing Levi, of course, his actions coming across as nothing except for cute and charming even if he was starting to actually wonder whether or not Erwin was some kind of dork.

“No.” He said though, snorting and answering the question anyway. “I’m from out of town. I was visiting my friends.”

“That’s right. I saw others sitting with you before.”

“Yeah, but they left. The girl is Hange’s partner and she brought us here. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have fucking come.”

“Why not?”

“Uh….I don’t usually come to bars that make me wonder if I’ll get robbed.”

Again, Erwin laughed right away. His eyes crinkled in amusement and he looked around the bar as if he was taking it in with Levi’s commentary in mind, and he lowered his voice before speaking a second later — presumably so that Hange wouldn’t overhear, he thought. “Yes. It is a hole in the wall, I have to admit. So where are you from?”

Levi answered Erwin’s question right away, ignoring the fact that they were supposed to be taking turns as they instead just fell into a casual conversation, the both of them learning more about each other that way as they spoke about their lives and the things they liked to do, finding that they had a lot in common because of the fact that they were both in college and that there were plenty of things to commiserate about.

“I lived in a dorm my first year.” Erwin told Levi, an amusingly disconsolate expression on his face at the memory. “They didn’t have enough space for the influx of students at the time, and we were stuck with four to one, tiny room. It was terrible.”

By then, Levi was too tipsy to hide the legitimate horror that must have crossed his face at the mere  _ thought  _ of living in a situation like that, as they’d both had two more shots at the insistence of Hange, who had just refilled their glasses without even being prompted — were they supposed to turn it down? — and Levi could only imagine what the mess must have looked like. 

“Well,” He said though, biting his lip and feeling a bit bad for Erwin because of the pitiful expression still on his face, one that he couldn’t help but find amusing and adorable at the same time. “At least you don’t still live with your mother like me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. Does she still feed you home cooked meals?”

“Yeah.”

“Amazing. I’m truly jealous. I may have to accidentally end up at your house around dinner time one day.”

Snorting, Levi raised an eyebrow at that but did not say anything else that might make Erwin think that  _ wouldn’t  _ be ok. At that point, he was more than sure that he would like that — or at least, that Erwin was definitely someone that he could see himself spending more time with — and that with Erwin’s good looks, obvious charm, and smooth singing voice, his mother would probably be glad to have him in her home as Levi’s date.

“That’s fine.” Levi said then, sipping at his latest cocktail. “My mom wouldn’t kick you out.”

“What about you, Levi? Would you kick me out?” Erwin asked, a small, coy smile on his face that Levi couldn’t ignore.

Shaking his head ‘no,’ he said nothing else for a moment and just left his response a wordless one, finding that he was too taken aback by the warmth and excitement that suddenly washed through him at Erwin’s question. Clearly, Levi thought, Erwin was more than obviously flirting with him at that point, something that they’d been nearly on the verge of doing for most of the night anyway. From the moment they’d started talking their conversations had been playful and slightly suggestive of something, in fact, but now it was unmistakeable, and Levi suddenly felt his heart start to pound all over again in excitement. 

“No.” He said finally, shifting to lay his arms across the bar and lean back in his chair. As he did so, the side of his elbow brushed up against Erwin’s, and although Levi knew he noticed, he did not move his away in response. “I wouldn’t kick you out.”

At that, Erwin smiled so widely that Levi couldn’t help the way he flushed at the sight, his cheeks turning red because of the fact that his statement — even if they were tipsy and being silly and he’d only been answering a hypothetical question — apparently had somehow made Erwin happy.

“You’re too kind.” He said too, murmuring the words in a way that caused Levi to almost shiver and then scoff, the latter brought on because he knew that Erwin was still teasing him, but the former coming from the fact that he was doing it in a very suggestive fucking way. 

“Hey.” Levi blurted then, biting his lip after thinking for another moment before he sat up to lean back over the bar. In response, Erwin raised an eyebrow and then followed him to sit in the same way, leaning close enough towards him that Levi swore he could smell the scent of soap coming from his skin. Swallowing, he paused for a moment while he thought about what he wanted to say, something that he had been wondering about all fucking night but that he hadn’t been bold enough to ask yet. Now, however, with the warm way in which Erwin was gazing at him and how he’d kept looking at Levi’s mouth — and hands and neck and shoulders by then, too — he felt suddenly compelled to do it, sure that even if he  _ was  _ wrong about the vibe he was getting, Erwin would at least not be an asshole to him about it. “I got another question for you.”

“Alright. Shoot.” Erwin replied instantly, watching as Levi set his drink down and averted his eyes.

Hesitating for just one more second, he glanced back at Erwin a moment later and felt his stomach flip hopefully at the warm expression on his face, a certain redness to his cheeks, too, that ran deep and that couldn’t just be from the booze — especially with how close they were now sitting, and with the fact that Erwin had just let his knee comfortably rest against Levi’s underneath the bar. “Why did you wink at me while you were on stage?”

“Ah…” Erwin started at that, his immediate reaction being to look away as a tiny, almost sheepish, smile spread on his face. He glanced around the bar after he paused and his eyes seemed to unfocus as if he was thinking about his answer, apparently coming to decision a second later before he looked back at Levi and swallowed. “Do you want to know the real answer, or the one that I know will keep me out of trouble?”

Raising an eyebrow, Levi eyed Erwin for a brief moment while the butterflies returned to his stomach, only taking one more second to blurt out the obvious answer to that question: “The real one.”

“I thought you were cute.” Erwin announced then with no hesitation whatsoever, the curve of his lips remaining even as his eyes seemed to flit quickly over Levi’s expression to watch how he would respond. 

Considering that Erwin’s admittance was something that he’d began to hope for more and more that night, Levi was certainly not going to react badly. No, he thought, he was going to answer him in exactly the same way, with so much exhilaration going through him at once that it was almost like he’d gotten an adrenaline rush, the last of whatever uncertainty he might have had about Erwin’s intentions leaving him in favor of a bubbling anticipation. 

“Oh yeah?” He said smoothly, giving Erwin a heated, obviously approving look as he reached over to rest his hand on top of Erwin’s forearm. 

“Yes.” Erwin replied instantly, his eyes shifting to take in where Levi was now touching him before it returned again. “And it turns out you’re even moreso close up.”

“That’s funny. I was thinking the same shit about you.” 

“You were?”

“Yeah. Wanna know what else I was thinking?”

“Something tells me that it would be stupid to say no.”

Snorting, Levi rolled his eyes in momentary amusement before he was back to being flirtatious again, biting his lip and leaning even closer so that no one would overhear just what the fuck it was that he was about to say. “I was thinking that your music was gonna give me a hard-on.”

At that, Levi was unsurprised when Erwin’s eyes went wide. He glanced sharply at him for a moment and opened his mouth, studying his face as if he was unsure whether or not he had actually heard him right. While he did so, of course, Levi felt excitement and nerves and arousal all flow through him at once, the combination no doubt making his cheeks darken even more than they had all night. Ignoring it, though, he kept his gaze on Erwin until he suddenly let out a laugh, a soft, awed sounding one that made it seem like he almost couldn’t believe what Levi had just said. Then, after that, his expression seemed to twist into something that was both focused and determined, a heated spark appearing behind his eyes too that for some reason, nearly made Levi shiver right in his seat. 

“Did it?” Erwin asked then, a low tone to his voice that was unmistakably suggestive, his stare, if it wasn’t already obvious that he was interested in the answer, lowering to take in what he could of the area between Levi’s legs before he met his eyes again.

Pausing for a moment at that, Levi squirmed in his seat a bit — he was feeling keyed up, all of a sudden, but not enough so that he didn’t choose his response very carefully. “How bad do you wanna know?”

“Right this second?”

“Yeah.”

“So badly that I don’t know if I can stand it.”

Erwin’s words and the tone of his voice — smooth and positively  _ dripping  _ with something heated and provocative — gave Levi another renewed thrill, the realization that Erwin undeniably felt lustful towards him too causing his heart to jump up into his throat. He paused for a moment after Erwin had spoken, though, because he had actually been unable to keep from throwing a small, pleased looking smirk at him in response, and then let his hand trail up Erwin’s arm and over his bicep, his fingers lightly tickling his skin in a way that noticeably made his eyes go lidded. 

“You wanna go outside?” He asked Erwin then, standing up and taking a step back even before he had an answer. 

Although it might have seemed like an out of the blue question to anyone else — especially when they were in the middle of some very heavy flirting — there was a reason that Levi was asking, one that he hoped was clear and that would cause Erwin to get up and follow him out the door immediately. Thankfully, he picked up on it and did so, Levi thought, further proving to him that he was indeed as smart as Hange had said, and climbed out of his own seat quickly, wrapping his fingers around Levi’s hand before he suddenly gave it a tug and started to pull him along. Together, they made their way out of the front entrance rather than the back because Levi did not want to have to ask Hange to unlock it, walking around the side of the bar and away from the parking lot anyway towards the darkness of one of the alleys. 

There, they stumbled and laughed together before they were far enough away from any prying eyes, and then Levi turned around to grab at Erwin’s belt loops with his bottom lip between his teeth, pulling him closer with a such a harsh jerk that his back hit the wall almost hard enough to take his breath away. At that point the feeling of the rough brick digging into his skin through his shirt just had the effect of exciting him further, though, especially as Erwin seamlessly melted into him so that he was pressing Levi against it even harder, leaning forward to brace himself with one arm above his head before he then leaned down to capture Levi’s lips in a kiss. 

His bright-eyed, lustful expression was the last thing that Levi saw before he closed his eyes, finding himself immediately lost because of much he’d been anticipating this exact thing from the moment they had stood up from their bar seats. True, he thought, that had only been about 2 fucking minutes ago, but he didn’t care, as it had been obvious that a mutual understanding of what they were going out there for — namely this, and to put their hands on each other while not in a crowded room — had passed between them as soon as Levi had asked. As such, he wouldn’t have dreamed of pushing Erwin away or anything like that, and instead embraced him fully, reaching up to grab his neck and pull him down closer so that he wouldn’t have to stand up onto his damn tiptoes to reach him. 

_ Fuck, _ Levi thought, already parting his lips to deepen the kiss, he was so goddamn  _ tall  _ and strapping and one of his hands seemed to nearly encompass half of his waist, and he couldn’t help the whining noise he made when Erwin licked into his mouth eagerly to taste him, his tongue sliding over Levi’s in a slick dance that had the both of them panting within less than a minute. Clutching at Erwin desperately to keep him close — although he’d given Levi no sign that he planned to pull away, Levi already felt like he would fucking die if he did — he reveled in the contact and how good it was to be able to touch Erwin after all of the tension that had built up between them inside the bar. Nearly letting out a moan when Erwin reached around to grab his ass, too, Levi braced the back of his shoulders against the wall and angled his hips toward him, savoring how warm he was and how amazing he smelled at the same time, how hungrily Erwin kissed him as if he couldn’t get enough and how the press of his lips all but made his knees grow weak.

Their embrace was actually a bit messy and uncontrolled, he vaguely noticed, just as much from the alcohol that they’d had as anything else. That didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying it any less though, of course, but feeling the dull sensation of the booze coursing through him — it made him feel like his head was swimming a bit, but not in a bad way — was the first thing that made him  _ really  _ realize just what it was that he was doing. Was he being fucking stupid, he wondered? Was this, and what he was pretty damn sure that it would lead to if they let it, a mistake that he would regret? No, he thought immediately, he was in control of himself and was still able to think clearly because he wasn’t actually  _ that  _ drunk, and either way, he’d made up his mind on what he wanted before he had even started to feel any effects. 

Erwin was incredible, he thought, and obviously sweet and kind and trustworthy in a way that made him already sure he’d be alright with him, and besides, even if he was about to have a one night stand, he wasn’t against indulging himself like that every once in awhile. In fact, he had come there that weekend to go out and to have a good time, and even though he hadn’t exactly planned on going  _ this  _ far, he was of the opinion that wasting amazing opportunities that fell into his lap was fucking stupid. As such, he dismissed any thoughts of doubt from his mind as soon as they sprung up, sinking his fingers into Erwin’s hair and finding that his eyes opened in surprise when he let out a low groan. Clearly, he thought, Erwin was feeling just as much lust and desperation as he was on the inside, but a second later, it seemed that he must have been thinking some of the other things that Levi had been pondering too.

“Levi.” He said suddenly, all but gasping his name as he abruptly pulled away. Letting his forehead rest on his arm from where it was still braced against the wall over Levi’s head, he gazed down at him with wet, parted lips and lidded eyes, the ruddy flush to his face causing his throat to immediately go dry. “Wait. I shouldn’t have….ah, I mean….is this— 

“What?”

“Is this alright?”

“Yeah, fuck.” Levi replied, only tearing his gaze away from Erwin’s long enough to look at his mouth, unable to help himself because of how close it still was and how much he wanted it back over his own again. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. Come on. Kiss me again, big guy.”

At that, Levi swore he could see Erwin’s pupils dilate even more than they already were. His eyes lowered to take him in too, just like Levi had done seconds before, but then he swallowed, smiling coyly all of a sudden as he reached up with one hand to cradle Levi’s neck. “Alright. But, you know, you didn’t answer my question from earlier.”

Drawing his brows down, Levi shook his head as he wasn’t entirely sure of what Erwin was talking about, reaching up to rub at his chest too while wondering how any kind of question could be more important than making out with him. “What? What question?”

“The one about whether or not you were hard from listening to me sing.”

Raising an eyebrow then, Levi snorted when he suddenly did remember that conversation, realizing what Erwin meant and nearly breaking out into a smile himself. As he took in the spark of mirth in Erwin’s eyes behind all of the heat, he felt a renewed thrill go through him too, the excited, skipping beat of his heart just increasing faster when he grabbed at the hand Erwin was caressing his neck with in response.

“Does it matter?” He asked teasingly, knowing exactly how he wanted to answer Erwin without even having to think about it. Tugging his palm away, Levi maneuvered his arm downward and immediately in between his legs, purposefully planting his hand right over his straining erection — he was certainly hard now, of course — and holding it there firmly for a few seconds before letting go. “I am now.”

This time, Erwin did not laugh out of cheerful surprise like he had when Levi had first mentioned his cock before, and his expression instead just changed into something that was almost deathly serious. Then, he bent and kissed Levi again with the same eagerness he’d exhibited before as if they had never even stopped, capturing his mouth with so much ferocity that for the first second of it, all Levi could do was clutch at him out of surprise. After that, though, he lost all coherent train of thought to the feel of Erwin’s lips gliding over his own again, a sudden squeeze to his cock causing him to just further forget that he needed to retain at least  _ some  _ control over himself because they were outside.

Obviously, Erwin had not moved his hand from in between Levi’s legs after he had dragged it there, instead just taking advantage of the opportunity as much as he could by immediately beginning to rub at his dick with the heel of his palm. His touch was firm, Levi thought, and he could feel Erwin’s fingers curling between his thighs each time he cupped him in his tight grip, and it was a wonder that Levi was able to retain his moans when each stroke of his hand left hot sparks of pleasure lighting up inside him. It made heat pool in his groin too, of course, and it only got worse when Erwin didn’t let up, the movements of his palm becoming so purposeful that it threatened to drive Levi into a frenzy, his hips almost moving on their own accord to rut up against Erwin for more friction. 

It was as if Erwin was intent on making him come in his pants right there in the alley in some kind of record time, too, his mouth swallowing the sounds of pleasure that Levi couldn’t hold in and that he made in the back of his throat while Erwin touched him, finding that his head was spinning and he was already gasping raggedly and he could  _ feel  _ the muscles in his belly already growing stiff with tension.

“Fuck.” He managed to swear when Erwin dipped his head down to kiss at his neck, a ragged gasp coming from between his lips when Erwin squeezed him through his pants again and his hips jerked in response. “Fuck, wait. Stop. We’re outside, Erwin— 

Groaning himself as if he didn’t want to stop either, Erwin did so nonetheless, sliding his palm over so that he could rub at Levi’s thighs and waist instead. “Do you want to come home with me?”

_ “Yeah.” _

“I can’t drive. I’ll have to call an Uber. Is that alright?”

“Yes, fuck, we can split it.”

“That’s not necessary.” Erwin replied to that, chuckling at Levi’s offer — uttered desperately as if he was running out of breath, the thought of the both of them working out the details right then probably seeming ridiculous considering their near frantic circumstances — and stepped away to pull his phone from his pocket, leaving Levi leaning against the wall and feeling so fucking dazed that it was almost like he’d been punched in the gut or something

Watching Erwin calmly unlock his cell and fiddle around on the Uber application as if he hadn’t just been heatedly kissing another man and palming at his cock, too, Levi swallowed, trying to control the excited pounding of his heart that he was somehow able to feel below his waist as well. He was so turned on, in fact, that he didn’t even actually know if he could make it back to Erwin’s place in this condition, wondering instead if they should just go climb in his car and fool around in there. Deciding against it, though, because unless Erwin drove a giant SUV or something than Levi thought that he probably wouldn’t even fucking fit well enough to do anything there, the sudden image of himself pressed up against the glass while Erwin squeezed into a cramped back seat behind him causing him to snort. 

“What?” Erwin asked him when he heard it, smiling down at Levi as he shook his head — as if to say that it didn’t matter, because he’d just thought of something  _ more  _ important — tugging Erwin closer again before he looked down at his groin and licked his lips.

“You’re gonna have to do something about this, you know, unless you wanna scar our driver for life.” He teased too, as Erwin had put his phone away and finished ordering the Uber by then, and because it was clear and obvious right then that he had an erection — one that was rather sizeable, in fact, and the outline of which was completely visible through his pants to anyone standing within four feet of him.

Although he knew they should make themselves presentable before they climbed into the Uber, the thought of how big Erwin’s cock seemed to be made Levi’s mouth water, naturally, and his fingers itch all of a sudden because of how badly he found himself wanting to touch it. Thinking that it was only fair that he get at least one squeeze in considering how Erwin had been all but rubbing one out of him a few moments ago, Levi placed his palm over his bulge to cup him, tightening his grip until he heard Erwin’s lips part in an exhale. 

“It’s your fault.” He murmured to Levi then, making no move to pull Levi’s hand away or anything like that while he teasingly traced a finger over his length. “You’re driving me crazy.   


“Oh yeah? Are you gonna write a song about it?” Levi joked, his eyes solely focused on what he was doing below Erwin’s waist.

In response, Erwin let out a breathy chuckle and then crowded him against the wall again, dipping his head down for another kiss that Levi could not help but lean into. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

Snorting, Levi tilted his head up for Erwin all over again and this time proceeded with things a bit more slowly, finding a shiver nearly traveling up his spine all the same when he felt Erwin’s tongue slide across his lower lip, slipping in between both of them a second later so that he could thoroughly explore his mouth again. Holding onto him, Levi almost forgot all about the Uber while he kissed Erwin back, only recalling that they were waiting for one when Erwin's phone vibrated in his pocket suddenly and he pulled away. 

“Our car is here.” He announced a little breathlessly after he'd checked it, his gaze turning to the entrance of the alley where they would need to exit before he then remembered Levi's comment from earlier and carefully adjusted himself in his pants. 

Scoffing in amusement while he did so, Levi nodded when Erwin then looked at him to wordlessly ask if he was now presentable, taking a moment to check himself too before following Erwin back down the alley. Although he walked calmly and tried to relax his expression into something blank, on the inside his pulse was still racing, the excitement and anticipation for what would happen after their car ride was over already building inside him. 

Needless to say he hoped it would go by fast, but he couldn't  _ not _ be amused nonetheless when they went to climb into the car and Erwin realized he'd forgotten his things, all but running back into the bar while Levi buckled himself in to return a few minutes later with his guitar case and a backpack. Throwing himself into the backseat next to him, Erwin gave Levi a wide, playful smile too, an expression that he would repeat throughout the ride when it became apparent that their driver liked to fucking talk. 

Obviously, that irritated Levi because he had no interest in the guy’s day job or his birdwatching hobby or how he was married to a woman 15 years older than him, instead thinking that he’d rather spend the ride in silence because the shithead was ruining the mood. Not that Erwin reaching out to hold his hand across the back seat about halfway through their journey didn’t reignite it, though, or cause Levi to feel another heated jolt in his gut that had him nearly biting his lip out of impatience. Exchanging glances with Erwin every so often — half of them because Erwin could tell that he was annoyed by the driver, and found it amusing for some reason — he was nearly squirming in his seat by the time they arrived at Erwin’s place 20 minutes later, eager to get out of the car so that they could be alone again and continue on with what they’d already started.

Once they got there, he all but leapt out of the vehicle to get away from their unwitting third wheel, rounding it to meet Erwin on the other side as he thanked the man and he blessedly drove off. Then, Levi was shown to the door by Erwin who placed a hand at the small of his back to lead him forward, down the sidewalk a bit and up a few stairs before they reached the entrance to a small, two-story, brick townhouse in a quiet neighborhood with tall trees and lamp posts. The atmosphere surrounding it was nice, Levi thought, and the home somehow seemed to suit Erwin perfectly, but that was about all that he really had time to consider before the feel of Erwin’s fingers on his skin — even through the cotton of his shirt — became too distracting. 

The firm, but gentle way he held his palm there and guided Levi was causing the flame in his belly — reduced to a mere smolder during the car ride — to flare back up once more into something bigger and hotter, and by the time they reached the entrance to his home, Levi was positively burning to touch Erwin again, deciding that he'd waited long enough to do so and that he didn't want to keep his hands off of him for another second. Deftly, he managed to sandwich himself between Erwin and the door just as Erwin reached with his key for the lock, his movements causing him to fumble for a second when he wrapped his arms around Erwin's waist too and then stood up onto his tiptoes to kiss his neck. 

Nipping playfully at the skin there, Levi relished it when Erwin exhaled and then grabbed at his hip when his free hand, almost as if to steady himself while he unlocked the door. As soon as he did so Levi pressed against it with his back and pulled Erwin inside with him, the both of them almost stumbling when Erwin abruptly ducked his head down to capture Levi's lips in a sudden kiss. It was a bit rough from how they were walking together, Levi noticed, but he didn't mind, as it was definitely apparent that Erwin had not lost any of his enthusiasm either after their car ride. 

Grabbing at Levi to pull him closer, Erwin pressed his mouth over Levi's intently, leaning over him as Levi jerked at his shirt too so that he nearly found himself bending backward. The both of them closed their eyes like that and almost lost themselves to the excitable kiss, somehow managing to get past the door, though, so that Erwin could drop his things and kick it shut. He hit the back of it a bit too hard, apparently, because it slammed loudly the next second later and the noise had Levi pulling away out of surprise, his wide eyes meeting Erwin’s bright ones as he took a moment to breath and then gave Levi a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry about the mess.” He said then, still standing with his shoulders half bent over Levi. 

“Fuck.” Levi replied when he heard that, snorting, too, as he took a few steps back, turned around, and then pointedly clapped his hands over his face as if to hide his eyes. “How bad is it, huh? Should I close my eyes?”

Hearing Erwin chuckle, Levi then found himself embraced from behind all over again as Erwin followed him almost as quickly as he’d moved, the feel of his big arms sliding around Levi's comparably tiny waist causing him to bite his lip. He was only teasing Erwin, of course, because even if he  _ didn't _ like messes he wasn’t about to let any ruin his fun that night unless Erwin's house was actually a pigsty or something — the fact that there was only a warm, honey-like scent reaching his nose  _ thankfully  _ suggesting that it wasn’t — but he couldn’t keep it up for long, not when Erwin pulled him up into his chest and then bent to press his mouth to the side of Levi’s jaw, his wet lips wasting no time in beginning to mark a downward trail while Levi leaned against him.

“No.” He said then, murmuring the words in Levi’s ear in between kisses, even as he lowered his hands from his face anyway and cracked his eyes open to loll his head to the side. “Unless you want me to carry you up the stairs.”

Thinking that he wouldn’t necessarily complain about that, Levi stayed silent regardless, quickly becoming too distracted and only able to make a low noise in his throat as one of Erwin’s hands slipped up underneath his shirt. His fingers brushed across the bare skin of his stomach, tickling him lightly before he flattened his palm against him there and then nipped at his neck. The sensation of his teeth pinching him and of his large, warm hand covering most of his belly made Levi suck in a breath, his eyes fluttering shut again — having only seen a quick glimpse of stacks of books and some laundry lying in a chair that he’d already forgotten about — as he moved to reach back so that he could grab at one of Erwin’s shoulders for purchase.

He wanted to touch Erwin too, he thought, but there wasn’t much he could do in this position and he was suddenly finding it difficult to move anyway, caught up in the slow way with which Erwin was handling him — no more words leaving his lips now, and a clear, heated and purposeful intent to his movements that suggested he was far too focused on this to speak — to really do anything. It didn’t help when Erwin’s fingers suddenly found his belt buckle either and undid it while he continued to mouth at Levi’s throat, popping the button open next, tugging his zipper down, and slipping a hand inside his underwear to pull out his cock all in one smooth, swift movement.

Immediately, Levi gasped when he felt Erwin’s palm against him there, his fingers curling into Erwin’s arm where he still held him as he wasted no time in starting to stroke Levi slowly. He pumped his wrist and sucked lightly at the back of his neck and made a low, approving noise in his throat when Levi’s hips rocked towards his hand almost automatically, urged on because of the pleasure now crawling up his spine — hot prickles of it lighting up along his flushed skin from head to toe too in a way that almost made his legs feel weak. 

“Holy shit.” Levi breathed then, shivering when Erwin ran his other hand over his stomach again. 

Biting his lip, he did not doubt that he’d easily be able to lose himself to Erwin’s touch and come like this — especially since he almost had in the alley, when Erwin was just palming him through his jeans — but as good as it felt, he wanted more. He wanted to see Erwin, he thought, and to be able to kiss him and run his hands all over him like he was doing to him right then, and really, after all the build-up from their flirting and the making out in the alley and then the damn car ride, there was only one actual place that Levi wanted to be. 

“Don’t you have a bedroom?” He groaned at the thought, digging his fingers into the muscle of Erwin's shoulder. 

“Of course.” Erwin replied. Kissing his neck once more, Levi felt the smile on his lips at his question, his warm breath ghosting across his skin too as he chuckled. “Would you like to see it?”

All but swearing again when Erwin thumbed at the head of his cock, Levi nodded and then attempted to stand up straight from where he’d ended up leaning back against Erwin’s chest with his hips pushed out, huffing a bit at the effort because his breath was already coming so short and then again when Erwin finally let go of him and gave him a swift pat to his backside. Afterward, he gave Levi a mischievous smile when he turned around to look at him, abruptly heading off towards the stairs in the corner of his living room.

“It’s this way.” He said, despite the fact that Levi had already started following him. 

Climbing the steps, his heart seemed to pound harder with each one he took, his mouth feeling dry and every part of him seemingly burning hot all over. Within less than a minute they’d reached the top of the staircase and Erwin made a turn towards his bedroom, the shadowy darkness of it only illuminated by one of the streetlights lit up outside. Thankfully, it was enough to provide a small glow so that he could see Erwin when he went to pull his shirt off, the bunching of his back muscles clearly visible to Levi as he did so. 

Eyeing them with parted lips, he found himself face to face with Erwin’s bare chest too in the next second as he turned around, his arms coming up to embrace Levi and pull him closer so that he could duck down to kiss him. Like that, they all but resumed what they had been doing together in the alley, their mouths moving together smoothly — starting out slow but quickly growing more heated with every second — while two sets of hands and fingers wasted no time in fumbling with the remainder of each other’s clothing, the need for words growing less and less by the second as they became more focused solely on getting into bed. 

The teasing and flirting from before was gone now, it seemed, and the only thoughts Levi had were about getting Erwin completely naked as soon as possible, his own goals clearly the same if the way he roughly tugged Levi’s shirt over his head said anything. After that, Erwin shoved his undone pants the rest of the way over Levi’s hips — they were half hanging off already, as Levi had been forced to hold them up when going up the stairs so he wouldn’t lose them there — and cupped his ass while Levi fumbled with Erwin’s belt buckle, the both of them falling onto the bed seconds later when he succeeded in getting it undone. 

While they crawled into the middle of the mattress, Erwin kicked his pants off before Levi pulled him on top of his body, the only sounds in the room being that of their panting and the rustling of the bedding underneath them while they moved, the sheets no doubt becoming tangled already as Levi sought to rub up against Erwin as much as he could. He couldn’t help it, of course, when all he felt was Erwin’s warm, bare skin on top of his own and his weight pressing him down into the mattress, and almost immediately, he threw one of his legs around Erwin’s waist, tangling his fingers into his hair when Erwin pressed their lips together again and started kissing him hungrily. As he did so, Levi arched up against him and almost groaned at the feel of Erwin’s cock brushing up against his, the size of it even more apparent to him when he reached down in an effort to grasp them both.

“Fuck, Levi.” Erwin gasped then, his breathy, desperate sounding curse causing Levi to feel a surge of lust and let out one of his own. 

Jerking his hips, Erwin let his head drop down so that it was resting on Levi’s shoulder, another loud exhale leaving his lips as Levi stroked them both and thrust his cock up against Erwin’s. He was obviously enjoying it, Levi thought, but before he could really get going he felt Erwin bite at his skin, one of his hands trailing down in between his legs so that he could gently cup one of his ass cheeks.

“Levi.” Erwin breathed again, squeezing it before his fingers then slipped to the side, the tips of them suddenly brushing up against Levi’s entrance in a way that had his mouth falling open. “....can I?”

Although Erwin did not elaborate, Levi knew without a doubt what he was asking — something that was more than alright, and that he’d been fucking anticipating all night. He was impatient for it, he thought, and so turned on by then that he was sure he might explode if Erwin didn’t get on with it soon, but still, despite that, Levi appreciated the fact that he had actually asked and found it to be kind of endearing. 

“Yeah.” He said then, spreading his legs wider as if to  _ show  _ Erwin what he wanted. “Fuck me. I’ve been thinking about this shit all night. Come on, what are you waiting for?”

At that, just as Levi had hoped, Erwin did not waste another second before he was rolling off him and all but scrambling for the drawer in his bedside table, extending his arm to almost desperately reach for it so that his fingers could fumble with the handle. After pulling it open, he made a lot of noise feeling around for lube and a condom before returning with them and not even bothering to close the drawer, leaving it hanging open as he crawled back between Levi’s thighs and kissed him hard on the lips. 

“Tell me if I’m going too fast.” He said next after he’d pulled away again, smiling down at Levi when their eyes met and Erwin’s brightened with an obvious excitement. 

His face was ruddy too, of course, and his vision clouded with an obvious lust that Levi knew was reflected in his own right beneath him, and after grabbing at Erwin’s neck and marveling at how cute and arousing he was being at the same time, Levi nodded and shifted to raise his hips up, angling them in anticipation for Erwin to slick up his fingers and press them inside. Upon feeling the first one, Levi let out a gasp right away, the sudden surge of pleasure making his toes curl into the sheets while he grabbed at them with his hands. Although it faded into something of a steady buzz after a moment, it was still enough for Levi to pant and roll his hips, eagerly awaiting for the tip of Erwin’s second finger to finally breach him as well.

Because of the alcohol he’d had, it went in easy enough — he had sobered up mostly by then, but there was still enough left in his system to make him feel loose and relaxed — especially with Erwin’s kisses to keep him distracted from any minor discomfort, his lips pressing against Levi’s again and again and then at his neck, sucking lightly and ghosting over his skin in such an electrifying way that had him all but squirming, clutching at Erwin with his eyes closed and almost snorting out loud when Erwin  _ still  _ asked if he was okay a second later.

“Are you alright?” He murmured to Levi quietly, the question sounding ridiculous to him but making his heart skip a beat all the same, as the thought that Erwin was taking the time to make sure even if he thought it was pretty obvious he was enjoying it was….well, it was sweet, and the sudden sense of warm fondness that swelled up inside his chest was so overwhelming — when combined with the pleasure too, at least — that all he could do was nod in response, sliding his arms around Erwin’s neck so he could pull him down and press his face there to hold on. 

“Levi, ah....” Erwin said again a moment later, uttering his name in a low, breathy voice as if he was the one with two fingers up his ass, the exclamation turning into a noisy exhale when Levi then mouthed at his throat and slipped his fingers along his shoulders, trailing them down his chest next and stopping so that he could tease at Erwin’s nipples. “You’re good at this.”

Almost laughing at the way Erwin had said that — with a half gasp, half chuckle that made him sound amazed or overwhelmed or something — Levi then reached down to grab Erwin's cock again too, rolling his hips up toward his fingers at the same time and sighing. “Fuck, so are you. Keep going.”

“Yes, boss.” Erwin replied in a teasing tone, his words and their accompanying smile causing Levi to flush, an actual moan falling from his lips when Erwin abruptly crooked his fingers towards the one spot that would always make him cry out. 

Then, before Levi could even recover from the sensation, Erwin was slipping in another digit, working it in alongside the other two carefully and gently and as slowly as he felt Levi needed it to be — which, of course, was not actually that slow, because it felt good, and because Levi could not help but roll his hips in an effort to get Erwin’s fingers to sink in deeper on his own. The stretch was incredible that way, he thought, just on the edge of too much but not enough to cause his thighs to tremble in anything other than pleasure, as that was how he liked it anyway, and he could only  _ begin  _ to imagine what Erwin’s cock would end up feeling like.

It would take his breath away, Levi knew, make him feel more full and reach deeper than his fingers, and be driven inside of him by the force from Erwin’s hips rather than his wrist, and based on the hints of strength that Levi had glimpsed in some of his movements so far, he had no doubt that Erwin would be able to fuck him fast and hard. Just the thought of it was enough to make him nearly groan again, Levi thought, his back arching off the bed once he felt Erwin’s three fingers pressed up inside him all the way to his knuckles, another cry leaving his throat too when he curled them up in the same way he had before and then moved them in and out, the sensation causing Levi to close his eyes and shudder as he let Erwin fuck him like that for a few more moments until he couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“Erwin.” He said then, uttering Erwin’s name in a gasp that was clearly a plea, too, a request to for him to cease with the preparation and give Levi what he  _ really  _ wanted —  his cock, of course, which he could still feel brushing over his belly occasionally, the heat of it and the way it was leaking all over him now almost taunting him because of how badly he wanted it. 

Thankfully, Erwin knew what he meant right away, thus keeping Levi from having to fumble with his words — he wasn’t sure he’d make much sense right then if he spoke — to explain why he’d gasped his named in a desperate manner, slipping his fingers out before he grabbed the condom and lube and then leaned over to give Levi one more eager kiss, nudging him to turn over a second later so that he was suddenly on his hands and knees with his ass in the air and his face pressed into the bedding. 

Biting his lip, he swallowed when he felt Erwin line himself up and then fit his hands over his hips, his palms covering a good portion of Levi’s ass while his thumbs pressed into the small of his back. Gently, he rocked his hips forward some and then eased the head of his cock past Levi’s entrance, an exhale escaping his throat and reaching Levi’s ears as he did so and squeezed at where he held him. It was a miracle he’d been able to hear it, really, over his own heavy breathing and how his mind was just a mantra of ‘oh fuck, oh fuck, oh  _ fuck’  _ from how it felt to have Erwin pressing inside him like that, the seemingly unrelenting length of him causing Levi to tightly clutch at the sheets.

The were working together to fit all of Erwin in, of course, with a few shallow thrusts on Erwin’s part while Levi shuddered and moved his backside against him, easing away in just the slightest each time until he was comfortable enough to push back further. Like that, it wasn’t long before Erwin’s hips were pressed tightly up against his ass and Levi wasn’t sure that he’d be able to tell Erwin his name if he was asked, finding himself only capable of thinking about how full he felt now, how deep Erwin had buried himself inside him and of how it made him moan and just clench around him, the sensation causing Erwin to roll his hips slowly and experimentally, as if he wanted to start moving. 

Obviously, Levi was not going to tell him to stop because he was beyond ready, and like that, they established a rhythm right away, a light, tentative pace that gradually grew into something more steady and sure. It felt good, Levi thought, to have Erwin thrusting into him over and over again like that, his hands gently pulling him back from where they still held onto his hips every time he rolled his own forward. The friction from it, from the slide of his cock which, at that angle, pressed in somewhere deep enough to make Levi’s jaw go slack over and over again and sent pleasure shooting up his spine, the sensation causing it to prickle along his skin too until he felt like he was humming from it all, the hot ball of it that he knew would eventually lead to his release already building inside of his belly too. 

“Fuck, Levi.” Erwin said then, his voice sounding ragged as he thrusted, squeezing Levi’s hips before he jerked his ass back harder than he had been before, the feel of Erwin sliding inside so sharply all of a sudden causing him to cry out, the sound turning into a quiet whimper when Erwin then grinded into him like that and dug his fingers into his skin too. “You’re so tight. You feel so good.”

Wanting to tell Erwin that the ass of every person alive would probably feel tight to him because of how big his fucking dick was, what came out of Levi’s mouth instead was a moan, another in what had become a long, continuous string of them because of how amazing everything felt. He couldn’t help but make noise, he thought, finding that he didn’t even feel shy about it, and that expressing his enjoyment seemed to just make Erwin’s movements even more excitable. 

“Harder.” Levi breathed then, his voice coming back to him for a moment even as Erwin began to thrust more quickly.

“Harder? Are you sure?” He asked though, his tone coming across as a bit teasing somehow despite the fact that he’d all but gasped the question.

“Yes, fuck.” Levi groaned, pushing back into Erwin roughly. “Come on.”

Blessedly, Erwin complied without another word then, tightening his grip on Levi’s hips and increasing the speed of his own, pounding into him with enough force to cause Levi to feel it throughout his entire body. It was good, he thought, so fucking good that he couldn’t help but clench around Erwin’s thick cock, panting loudly and gasping for breath as the pleasurable feeling in his stomach began to grow into something that felt like a hot coil, burning inside him and driving his movements to the point of near desperation because it was almost too much, enough so that he didn’t even register the sound of their skin slapping together until it suddenly stopped and he found himself on his back again, rolled over by Erwin who settled between his legs again as quickly as possible before thrusting inside. 

“Shit.” Levi swore at that, arching his back immediately and finding that the moan he let out next was muffled by Erwin’s mouth, his lips landing haphazardly over Levi’s because of his now all but frantic movements in a messy kiss, the feel of which caused Levi to wrap his arms around Erwin’s neck tightly as if he needed something to hold on to. 

A few seconds later, though, he let go with one hand to grab his cock when Erwin hitched his right leg around his own waist and held it there, his fingers digging into Levi’s skin as he cried out at the new angle, nearly seeing stars for a moment there from one particularly sharp thrust of Erwin’s cock that hit that special spot inside of him almost perfectly. Jerking himself off like that, it barely even took a few seconds before the pleasure inside him made him feel so tense that he knew he was about to fall apart, sensing that Erwin was close as well from how his hips began faltering and the way his brows were drawn down tightly, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open too in an expression that might have looked like pain if Levi hadn’t known better. 

Thankfully, though, he did, and the quick glimpse of Erwin like that was just the push that he needed to get over the edge, apparently, a shuddering moan escaping from his throat all of a sudden as he stiffened for a second and then all but collapsed in the face of a warm, intense rush of bliss, feeling himself shake and gasp for breath too in Erwin’s arms as he squeezed his eyes shut and nearly lost all aspects of any coherent thought. 

Despite that, though, he somehow managed to realize that Erwin had come too, right after him and with one last hard thrust that ended in him stilling with a grunt, a muffled sort of groan leaving his lips next while he too came apart from his orgasm. After about half a minute, he then found the ability to move again and kissed Levi hard on the mouth, lazily thrusting a few more times as if he was trying to prolong the pleasurable feeling for both of them before he then pulled out and all but collapsed onto his side, gasping for breath in a way that just echoed Levi’s own ragged panting beside him. 

“Fuck.” Levi said after a moment, though, finally having come down enough to actually think.

“Yes.” Erwin agreed, laughing in a way that sounded more like a wheeze as he echoed Levi’s sentiments — apparently realizing exactly what he was trying to say as he reflected on how amazing that had just been — and laid on his back next to him, his shoulder brushing up against Levi’s before he then lifted his arm so that Levi could shift closer. “That was— 

“Yeah.”

“You’re incredible.”

“And you’re fucking not?” 

Still too fucked out to realize what he was saying, Levi felt his heart flutter at the way Erwin then smiled at him nonetheless, a warm look in his eye that had him almost instinctively rolling over to curl up at his side. In response, Erwin wrapped both his arms around him and then kissed the top of his head, and that, after he felt Erwin stir long enough to reach for a tissue to clean them both up, was the last thing he remembered until morning, finding himself falling into a deep, exhausted sleep as a result of what they’d just done and his night of partying before he could even begin to wonder if Erwin wanted him to stay there or not. In the morning, when he woke up alone inside a cocoon of fluffy pillows and blankets, was the first time he questioned it — once he was able to shake off his confusion about where he was and what the hell he’d done the night before, anyway.

_ What the fuck? _ He wondered, squinting through the sunlight that filtered into the room. It was bright, he thought, and made him wince because he had a fucking headache, and whose bedroom was this? He wasn’t at home, that was for sure, and he knew that this wasn’t a room in Petra’s apartment, either. It was too big and he always had to sleep on the couch anyway because there wasn’t enough space, and why the hell was he naked? Clearly, that could only suggest one specific thing, and it was that, along with the scent he suddenly smelled coming from some of the pillows next to him, which made him realize, remembering that he’d fucked that hot musician guy from the bar. 

No, he thought, he wasn’t just a performer. He had a name and it was Erwin, and he’d held Levi’s hand during the car ride on the way there. He was 27 too, Levi recalled, and he was majoring in history in graduate school. He wanted to be a teacher, right? Yes, he did, and he’d told Levi that he’d started playing guitar around age 8. After that, he discovered that he could sing and developed a songwriting hobby that sometimes fell to the wayside because of his studies, and thinking about all of that — even the random things he remembered learning about Erwin, such as the fact that he loved potatoes and didn’t know how to ride a bike — made Levi’s heart flutter. 

Swallowing, he sat up and looked around more carefully, rubbing his eyes and seeing no sign of Erwin anywhere in the immediate vicinity. Where had he gone? Was he downstairs? Levi knew he’d all but passed out in his arms after they’d finished what was probably the best night of sex that he’d had in his entire life, and he assumed Erwin had gone to sleep too. Maybe he had gotten up earlier than him, Levi thought, because a quick glance to the clock told him that it was almost 11:00 A.M. A moment after that and his suspicions were confirmed when he suddenly heard someone idly plucking a guitar, notes from the strings drifting up the stairs from somewhere below and drifting toward Levi’s ears. 

For some reason, the sound made him flush, perhaps because he recalled how amazing Erwin’s music had been the night before. He’d been amazing all around, in fact, but Levi wondered if it was past the time that he should still be there. Erwin hadn’t invited him to stay the night before, after all, and he’d gone to sleep before knowing whether it was alright or not. Although  _ he  _ hadn’t minded, he was also assuming that what had happened between them had been a one night stand, something that he’d been fine with and which often ended with a parting of ways quickly after the deed had been done. 

Erwin probably wanted him to get the fuck out of his house by then, Levi thought as he threw back the covers and got out of bed, so that he could get on with his day and so that things wouldn’t get awkward, and as much as Levi felt a hint of disappointment for some reason at the idea, he grabbed his clothes and started to head towards the bathroom, covering himself with his pants when he then realized that it wasn’t connected to Erwin’s bedroom and he was going to have to walk down the hall to get to it. Unfortunately, that would take him right past the stairs and the banister that opened up to a view of Erwin’s living room, and as much as he told himself not to, he couldn’t help but to stop and lean over it carefully in the hopes that he’d get a glimpse of him. 

Again, he heard the strum of the guitar before it then stopped as if Erwin was tuning it or something, and Levi paused, nerves fluttering in his belly as he slowly peeked over the edge of the stairwell. Immediately, he caught sight of a head of blonde hair, the messy nest of it from sleep clear to Levi’s eye even though he could only see the top of it. Beneath that, of course, he glimpsed Erwin, seated on the floor with his back against the front of a couch. In his arms lay his guitar that he was looking down at with great concentration as he plucked one of the strings again, pausing to then twist so that he could scribble something down on a piece of paper that he had lying on a nearby table.

What was he doing, Levi wondered? Was he writing a song? Why did it matter? Obviously, it was none of Levi’s business even if he couldn’t help but feel curious, reminding himself a second later that he needed to get dressed and probably get the hell out of there. Erwin wouldn’t appreciate Levi staring at him like that anyway now, he thought, but unfortunately, before he could silently slink away to the bathroom, his belt fell from the ball of clothing in his arms, clinking loudly even as it landed on soft carpet and causing Erwin to look straight up and right into his eyes.

_ Shit.  _ Levi swore to himself as their gazes met, feeling a hint of alarm that then turned into something else when Erwin smiled at him — after his startled expression had changed into recognition when he caught sight of Levi, anyway — his lips curving up so warmly that Levi felt his eyes widen in surprise.

“Oh, good morning, Levi.” Erwin said to him from downstairs, his friendly tone for some reason causing Levi’s heart to race. “Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.”

“Uh….no.” Levi responded then, remaining still and trying to ignore the preemptive spark of hope that began to swell in his chest.

Why the fuck was he even having that anyway? Did he actually want to stay for longer, to spend extra time with Erwin if he wasn’t in a hurry to kick Levi out so that they could talk more? Yes, he knew immediately, he would like that, as he realized then that he liked  _ Erwin _ , finding that his kindness and charm and stupid humor — and not to mention the sweet things he’d said to Levi, like telling him he was incredible after they had fucked — had rubbed off on him in a way that he knew he wouldn’t be able to soon forget. Of course, having admitted it to himself, the only question now was whether Erwin felt the same about him, something that Levi couldn’t help but dream of as Erwin gazed up at him with a soft, lingering smile.

“Alright.” He said a moment later, pausing before he swallowed to take him in. Apparently liking what he saw — at least, as far as Levi’s demeanor went — he then opened his mouth again, clearing his throat before speaking in a way that actually seemed to come off as nervous. “Are you hungry?”

At that, Levi’s eyes widened again. His stomach did a flip inside him and he stiffened preemptively. Had Erwin really just asked him that? Did that mean he was inviting him to stay for longer? Had Levi even  _ heard  _ him right?  _ “What?” _

“I mean….ah, do you want some breakfast? I haven’t eaten yet because I was waiting to see if you wanted to join me. I have bacon and eggs, and I can— 

“Oh. Okay.” Levi blurted then, knowing for a fact that Erwin would  _ not  _ be inviting him to breakfast if he wanted to get rid of him. 

Naturally, he thought, based on what he’d just realized he was not going to fucking say no, finding that instead he suddenly felt excitement bubbling up inside him along with a bit of happiness, too, because of the fact that Erwin obviously did not mind being around him more. Although, of course, he still wasn’t sure of what that meant or whether it would lead to anything or if this had the possibility of turning into something else — something  _ real  _ — he was practically vibrating as he nodded, finding that Erwin’s responsive, glowing, and clearly pleased smile made him feel so warm that he all but flushed with it. 

“Alright.” Erwin said, setting his guitar aside while he still watched Levi stand there. “Do you….want to come downstairs?”

Immediately, Levi realized he’d been staring again — Erwin was wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants, and it had become very obvious when he’d moved the guitar —  and that he was almost frozen with surprise and awe that he’d been invited to breakfast, only straightening and biting his lip a second later when Erwin spoke and knocked him out of his mild trance. 

“Yeah. I gotta take a piss, though.”

“Okay.” Erwin said, chuckling a bit as he stood up to stretch. “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Nodding again, Levi allowed himself one more long look at Erwin and the trail of wiry blonde hair that disappeared into his pants before he turned to go to the bathroom, not even feeling embarrassed this time when Erwin noticed his gaze and gave him a flirtatious smile. Snorting in amusement for some reason, Levi then retreated to use the toilet like he'd said, washing his hands and then splashing some cold water on his face too in the hopes that it would shake some of the haze still remaining in his mind away. He was a little hungover, he thought, despite the fact that he'd ended the night more or less sober by the time he’d gone to sleep, and had been slow to get going so far, obviously finding that he wanted to shake the feeling if he was going to be spending more time with Erwin that day.  

Thankfully, he felt a tiny bit better after he’d dried his face off and ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it a bit, reaching to pull on his underwear next before he went for the shirt he’d had on and then suddenly stopped. In the mirror, he saw, behind his reflection, there was a large, worn looking long-sleeved one hanging on a hook that was attached to the back of the doorframe. Obviously, Levi knew, it belonged to to Erwin considering that he was currently inside of his house and he had no roommates, and after gazing at it for a bit and then smelling it to make sure it was clean, Levi could not help the sudden urge he had to pull it on over his shoulders.

The cotton looked soft, he thought, and because Erwin was so much fucking bigger than him, the size of it would be loose and comfortable on his own body — the perfect shirt for lounging around lazily on the morning after a drunken adventure. Would Erwin mind, though? That was the only question, but after biting his lip and thinking about how Erwin was downstairs cooking them breakfast — breakfast that he’d offered to make Levi on his own, with the same warm, sincere smile on his face that he’d given him all the night before, too — he decided to go for it, feeling like if Erwin was going to have  _ any  _ kind of reaction to this it would most likely be positive. 

Levi was not wrong. After slipping the shirt on and noting how it nearly came down to the bottom of his briefs, and the way he had to roll the sleeves up a bit so that they wouldn’t swallow his hands, Levi headed downstairs, a preemptive flush already on his face as he walked through the living room — now devoid of books and laundry, as if Erwin had cleaned up while he’d been sleeping — and into the kitchen. There, he spotted Erwin leaning against a counter while bacon sizzled in a pan across from him, his gaze darting from the stove to where Levi was standing almost as soon as he stepped into view. Immediately upon seeing him, Erwin’s eyes lowered and then widened a bit when he realized that Levi was wearing his shirt, his lips parting almost in surprise for a moment before he then closed them again and gave Levi a small smile.

“That’s my shirt.” He said quietly, in a warm tone that  _ clearly  _ indicated he was delighted by the development. 

“Yeah.” Levi replied, averting his eyes for a second — almost coyly, because he couldn’t help it — before he then glanced back. “It  _ is  _ clean, right?”

Chuckling at that, Erwin nodded and stepped forward to check on the bacon, somehow never taking an eye off of Levi as he did so. “Yes, it’s clean.”

“Good.” Levi mumbled, padding over to Erwin’s kitchen table and seating himself before letting out a yawn. 

“Did you sleep well?” Erwin asked at that, his eyebrows raising in concern even as Levi nodded.

“Yeah. I passed out.”

“You did.” Erwin responded, amusement in his voice at the memory. “Almost right away, in fact. You trapped me on the bed.”

“Uh….sorry.” Levi mumbled then, finding himself blushing a bit when he felt a hint of sudden bashfulness. 

Frowning because of it, he looked away and tried to calm his pounding heart — which had not stopped with the fucking fluttering from the moment he’d laid eyes on Erwin that morning — finding himself concerned, suddenly, with what Erwin might be thinking about him even though he hadn’t really been the night before, not wanting him to get the wrong impression or anything now that there was a chance they might do more than sleep together. 

“I didn’t mind.” Erwin said though, thankfully, his eyes bright as he continued to gaze at Levi from across the small kitchen. “Would you like some coffee?”

Unable to help the face he made, Levi shook his head too and then shifted in his seat, glancing around Erwin’s kitchen and wondering if he had any alternatives to that instead. “Do you have any tea?”

“Yes, I think I have a box of it around here somewhere, although I can’t promise that it will be particularly fresh.”

“That’s fine.”

“I think I stored it in here.” Erwin mumbled, almost to himself as he stepped towards a tall cabinet that even  _ he  _ had to stand on his tiptoes to reach. 

_ Fuck. _ Levi thought, watching him rummage about noisily with a tight, focused frown on his face. Erwin was just so….well, so fucking  _ cute  _ that it was ridiculous, endearing and charming even when he was doing something mundane like searching in his cabinets, apparently, in a way that Levi had not anticipated when he’d first laid eyes on him the night before. Sure, he recalled, he’d thought Erwin had been hot upon first glance and the way he’d sang had literally given him goosebumps, but after talking to him more and spending the night with him, it was obviously clear to Levi that his ‘crush’ actually ran a lot deeper than anything superficial. 

He’d realized that already, though, and admitted it to himself, but what he wasn’t sure of was whether Erwin felt the same. Thankfully, the fact that he’d asked him to stay for breakfast like this suggested that he did, Levi thought, or at the very least, that he didn’t want this to end right away. Whatever the reason for it, the gravity of it seemed to weigh between them all during breakfast, a fluttering of excited anticipation building in Levi’s belly after Erwin found him tea and then served him food first, noticing the way Erwin’s eyes kept lingering on him and how something seemed to always be at the tip of his tongue, something that Levi almost  _ knew  _ was due to be discussed after Erwin let him borrow his shower and a spare toothbrush to clean himself up.

That was after they’d finished eating, of course, and after Levi had sadly relinquished Erwin’s shirt before putting his clothes back on, knowing that even if he didn’t necessarily want to, he probably needed to get going soon so that he could head back to Petra’s. She was probably worried about him, he thought, even though she’d certainly assume just what the fuck had happened, something that reminded him that he would need to brace himself for a thousand teasing questions and prodding once he arrived back at her apartment. Sighing and fretting that this was really going to end without anything else happening, Levi wondered if he should just say something himself, wondering what Erwin’s response would be if he asked whether or not he’d want to hang out again. 

Regardless, he figured, he probably had nothing to lose either way since he did not live in this town and ran no risk of seeing Erwin again if he was rejected, but still, the thought made him nervous, and he found himself feeling a bit anxious as he headed downstairs again, only managing to relax some a few moments later when he found Erwin playing guitar like he had been before. He was sitting in the same exact position, in fact, and scribbling down notes or something with the only difference in all of it being that he had a shirt on, and this time, even though Levi really wanted to ask him something else, he couldn’t contain his curiosity, opening his mouth after Erwin noticed him and gave him another soft smile.

“What are you doing?” Levi asked, stepping over to where he’d left his shoes the night before. “Writing a song or some shit?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I’m just fooling around.” Erwin responded quietly, setting his guitar and paper aside once more before he moved to seat himself on the couch.

Rubbing his palms over his knees, he looked at Levi intently for a moment while he walked over to join him, seating himself while Erwin stared at him —  studying him, really —  in a way that made his stomach flip with something hopeful before he finally spoke. 

“Levi, ah….” He started, clearing his throat as Levi bit his lip, nerves flooding through him suddenly. “I had fun with you last night.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Levi agreed.

Already, his cheeks began to darken with something warm, and he bit his lip, looking away for a moment until Erwin started speaking again.

“I think….no, I  _ know  _ that I’d like to see you again. After learning more about you last night, I really like you. I know you live out of town, but— 

“It doesn’t matter.” Levi interrupted, his heart suddenly beating about a mile a minute. Watching Erwin, he shook his head as his expression changed into something resembling alarm, realizing that he needed to elaborate on what he meant so that Erwin wouldn’t get the wrong impression. “I mean, uh….I only live an hour away. It’s not that bad. I can make it work.”

“So you’re saying ‘yes,’ then?” Erwin asked with the tiniest, hopeful smile, the hesitance in his voice not at all matching how bright his eyes suddenly were. 

“Yeah. I….fuck, I want to see you again too. You’re…..nice.” Flushing deeply at that for some reason, Levi averted his gaze again, staring somewhere at the ceiling as Erwin let out a warm laugh and then reached over to take his hand.

“That’s quite a compliment. Thank you.” He said, squeezing Levi’s fingers gently after lacing them together. “I have to Uber back to get my car. They’re on the way here now. Do you want to ride with me? I can drop you off at wherever you were staying afterward.”

“Yeah.” Levi agreed, nodding and carefully scooting closer. 

Biting back a smile while he did so, Levi savored the pure happiness that was now humming throughout his body, only finally letting his lips curve up in the slightest when Erwin met his eye and gave him knowing look. 

“By the way,” He said, hesitating for just a moment before his expression turned playful and he continued. “I’m not asking to see you another time just because I want to sleep with you again.”

“I know.” Levi snorted, raising an eyebrow all the same. 

“Not that I  _ don’t  _ want to do that, though.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yes.”

“Tell me about it.” 

Now it was Erwin’s turn to raise his brows, his eyes sweeping over Levi to take him in as he suddenly scooted closer, all but curling against Erwin’s side as he leaned into him and placed a hand on his chest. He couldn’t help but do it, he thought, as he was already running on excitement and happiness in a way that easily turned into something flirtatious because of Erwin’s words, the realization that he could talk to him like that again causing him to feel an almost intoxicating thrill.

“Well,” Erwin started, wrapping his arm around Levi’s shoulders before he continued. “You’re gorgeous, for starters. You smelled nice and tasted good. I liked the sounds you made when I was inside you, and that you were confident about what you wanted. You made me feel amazing, and the way you kissed me….I’m not sure I could ever get enough.”

“Uh.” Levi uttered after all of that, feeling his eyes widen and his cheeks nearly light on fire because….well, because he hadn’t expected Erwin to say _ all  _ of that. 

Undeterred by how he’d gotten flustered, Erwin just gave him a playful smile and continued, leaning over so that he could press his face against his cheek and murmur one last thing: “Also, I really liked the way you looked in my shirt.” 

That, naturally, made Levi scoff in amusement but also warm a bit at the same time, finding himself adopting his tone into a teasingly chiding one as he spoke. 

“You should’ve said that before.” He said, watching as Erwin pulled back slightly to catch his expression. “Otherwise, I wouldn’t have taken it off.”

“I’m sorry. You can still borrow it if you want. It’s one of my favorites, but I  _ suppose  _ I don’t mind.” Erwin replied, giving Levi a small smile that grew even bigger once he responded. 

“Nah. I’ll take it next time, how about that?”

“Alright. Next time.” Erwin said, gazing at him softly with bright eyes. Pausing for a moment, he rubbed at Levi’s shoulder with his hand and then glanced down quickly at his mouth, hesitating for only a split second longer to ask a question that Levi immediately found to be ridiculous. “Levi….can I kiss you?”

“You fucked my ass so hard that it’s sore, and you’re asking if you can kiss me?”

“Ah….well, you were drunk, I thought, and I wanted to make sure. I— 

“Just do it, blondie.”

“Alright.”

Chuckling in amusement, Erwin then leaned forward, capturing Levi’s lips in a way that was far softer than how they’d kissed each other with ferocity the night before. That had been because they’d both been drunk and fucking horny, of course, but Levi melted into this embrace all the same, finding that it filled him with butterflies and a warm, buzzing happiness that he couldn’t get rid of even if he’d wanted to. After wrapping their arms around each other to get closer, they stayed like that until —  in an exact repeat of events from in the alley outside the bar — Erwin’s phone interrupted them to let him know that his Uber had arrived, the sudden vibration causing him to pull away reluctantly to grab it from his pajama pants. 

“Alright.” He said, after checking the application and then giving Levi one last kiss. “It’s time to go, I suppose.”

“I hope we don’t have the same fucker as last night.” Levi muttered, his comment causing Erwin to laugh while they both stood up to put their shoes on. 

Thankfully, Levi’s wishes came true and their driver was a different person who left them alone, remaining quiet after exchanging a few pleasantries so that they could hold hands and gaze at each other in peace. After they were dropped off at the bar, Erwin drove Levi back to Petra’s apartment as he had promised, kissing him again once he had parked out front and they started to say goodbye. Although Levi didn’t want to, he felt a lot less glum about it than he might have otherwise because he knew it wasn’t the last time that he would see him, gladly exchanging numbers with Erwin when he asked and clutching at him when he graced Levi with a hug.

After that, Erwin gave him one last, lingering kiss and then promised that he would call him that night, and then, exactly one week after they’d met, Levi found himself sitting in Hange’s bar again, alone this time and without his friends, watching Erwin play guitar and sing in the way that had enthralled Levi so much in the first place. Unlike before, though, Erwin knew he was there because he had invited Levi to come and he would have been fucking stupid to say no — the beginnings of affection that he’d felt for Erwin the last weekend had already started to grow stronger — and also unlike before, Levi did not have to speculate on why Erwin was watching him out in the audience,  _ especially  _ once he started performing a song about a hypnotizing man with dark hair.

Immediately, Levi realized that it was about him. Hadn’t he teased Erwin about whether or not he would write one after he’d told Levi he drove him crazy? Hadn’t Erwin said maybe? He had, Levi remembered, but he had thought of it as only a joke until that moment, recalling, too, that Erwin had been playing his guitar and seemingly composing something the morning after they’d slept together. 

He’d dismissed it as nothing when Levi had asked, of course, and he had not really considered it as anything important after that, but now, with Erwin singing romantic, poetic lines about getting drunk off a kiss and how his sheets had never looked as good as they did draped over his body, Levi  _ knew  _ that this was what he’d been doing, knew even before Erwin winked at him again to confirm it that he had actually, apparently been enthralled enough with him to write a fucking song about it. 

Flushing hot, Levi felt an abrupt, amazing certainty that his future now looked impossibly bright and that Erwin was truly someone special, and didn’t even bother to calm his wildly pounding heart, instead sitting back to watch Erwin sing a promise of what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
